


JKokki x Cherry osa 2

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Miukun random ficcisarjat & oneshotit [2]
Category: JKokki (Youtube)
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Juu, tämäkin tehty yöllä aivottomasti, joten laatua älkää odottako. On nyt ollu ihme boosti et ollu fiilis tehä näitä ficcejä tässä viimeaikoina (itseasiassa ensimmäisen kerran aikana jonka olen ollut tääl), joten hyödynnetään sitä, ja korvataan viikot jotka olin pois ja niiden välissä olevat viikot joilla ei ollut inspiä tehä. :)</p>
<p> -Miuku</p>
    </blockquote>





	JKokki x Cherry osa 2

**Author's Note:**

> Juu, tämäkin tehty yöllä aivottomasti, joten laatua älkää odottako. On nyt ollu ihme boosti et ollu fiilis tehä näitä ficcejä tässä viimeaikoina (itseasiassa ensimmäisen kerran aikana jonka olen ollut tääl), joten hyödynnetään sitä, ja korvataan viikot jotka olin pois ja niiden välissä olevat viikot joilla ei ollut inspiä tehä. :)
> 
> -Miuku

Tubeconin jälkeisenä päivänä Cherry huomasi kännykässään tekstiviestin Kokilta. Siinä luki: "Hei voitko soittaa jossain vaiheessa, haluisin vaa jutella <<<<3  t. Kokki"  Cherry soitti Kokille heti. "Öö moi Cherry, oot ihana..." Kokki aloitti. "Moiiih! En oo saanu sua mielestäni eilisen jälkee!" Cherry hihkaisi vastaukseksi. "Mä vaan tahtoisin tulla sinne kokoajan... enkä ees tiiä mis asut?" Kokki nauroi. "Mä vaan haluisin teleporttaa sinne sun syliis", Cherry mutisi. "Öö muuten, haluisiksää... vaik niinku välil pelaa mun kaa? Ei sen oo pakko tulla tubeen jos et haluu..." Kokki sanoi. "Joojoojoo! Pliis! Ehiks nytvoin soittaa sulle skypes?" Cherry vastasi nopeasti, ennenkuin ajatteli. "No vähä sitä mä toivoinki! Venaa, tavataanks vaik hypixelis? Turbo cart racers aulas?" Kokki sanoi, ja hänen äänensä oli täynnä riemua.

Parin viikon päästä he pelasivat melkein jokaisen hetken, joka heillä yhteistä aikaa oli, jutellen samalla mukavia. He eivät voineet tosielämässä tietenkään tapailla pahemmin, mutta eivät antaneet sen häiritä. 

Eräänä iltana Cherry sai Miukulta wapissa viestin. "Hei ehikkö skypeen tänä iltana, sua ei oo näkyny tyylii miljoonaa vuotee siel! We miss you!!! Mikä sul on?"Cherry kirjoitti nopeasti vastauksen "Venaa mä sanon vaa Kokille et en ehikkää ehk olla tänää nii pitkää." Pian puhelin värisi taas, juuri kun Cherry oli ehtinyt kertoa Kokille että puhuisi sinä iltana mieluummin kavereidensa kanssa skypessä. Miukun vastauksessa luki: "Hei rly! Ekkai sä tosissas oo tekemäs siir mun kesäl kirjottamast ficist totta? :D   Ja eikai sun ny Kokin kaa tartte 24/7 olla? Tai siis kyl sä saat mut... mä vaa haluisin välil kuulla taas sunki sekoilui tuolla..."

Lopulta Cherry soitti skypessä Miukun, Katin, ja Ansan ryhmään. "Moi, mitä gerbiilit?" Hän huikkasi kun kaikki olivat puhelussa. "Onkse niinku totta et sul iha vakavissaa on romanssi Kokin kaa?" Ansa nauroi. "Myönnä se, Cherry! Kyl sul on!" Miuku hihkui. Katti vain nauroi taustalla. He viettivät hauskan illan skypessä, joskin suurin osa hauskuudesta perustui Cherryn ja Kokin suhteeseen, mutta se oli silti hauskaa.

 Samaan aikaan Kokki huomasi Wildyn wapissa lähettämän viestin: "Tuukko pelaa? Vaik Quakee?" "Joo, venaa hetki!" Pian Kokki istui koneeb ääressä, pelaillen Wildyä vastaan quakea. "No moi, mitäs Kokki?" Wildy kysyi. "Onko ollu kiire ku ei oo videoitakaa nii usein tullu? Au, hei, älä sika tapa mua!" "No joo, vähän muit juttui ollu... No voi perhana, huti!" Kokki vastasi. He pelailivat pitkälle yöhön, paljolti samaan tapaan.

Loppusyksystä Cherry sai Kokilta viestin "moi oon tulos sinne hesaan päin nii ootko lähistöl, haluisin niiiiiin kovast taas nähä sut!" Parin päivän päästä Cherry meni Kokkia vastaan Helsingin rautatieasemalle. Ensimmäinen reaktio Cherryltä oli juosta Kokkia päin ja hypätä tämän kaulaan roikkumaan. "Moi mä oon nii kaivannu sua! " Cherry huudahti Kokille. Kokki halasi Cherryä ja sanoi: "Mul on kolmeen iltapäiväl asti aikaa, sit mun pitää mennä, et vietetääks tää päivä niinku yhessä?" Sitten Kokki otti Cherryä kädestä, ja he kulkivat yhdessä ulos asemalta ja pitkin katuja, ja päivä tuntui harmaudestaan huolimatta kauniilta, ja oli täynnä mahdollisuuksia.

**Author's Note:**

> Todellakin surkea, ja lisäksi huomasin etten keksinyt tälle järkevää loppua, joten jätin sen tuollaiseksi. En ole tällaisessa puhtaassa rakkaustarinassa lainkaan hyvä, enkä tiedä lähdenkö ihan tällaista tekemään toiste.


End file.
